


Happy Birthday

by aWorkNprogress



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I suck, Beta Raven Reyes, Clarke's Stripper name is Sky Princess, F/F, F/M, Like really minor, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Omega Lexa, Smut, Stripper Clarke, Strippers & Strip Clubs, and am not creative, like one line mentioned minor, thirsty Lexa?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: It's Lexa's birthday and really all she wanted to do was stay inside and nap on her couch and relax. Raven of course had other ideas for her best friend.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of reaching 200 kudos for my story 'Mine' and finally making it to 1000 kudos overall I made this "little" thing for you.
> 
> Also *fanning self* ya'll can't imagine what my search history looks like because of this post. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Get up, we're going out." Raven says kicking at the leg hanging off the side of the couch.

Lexa groans and rolls over, pulling her blanket over her head to block out the light Raven had also turned on in her attempt to wake the omega up.

Raven's a persistent bugger if Lexa's ever met one though. The beta yanks the cover from her head, completely dragging it from her person, Lexa scrunches up her face when her feet meet the cold air of the living room.

"Oh dang, that's cute." Raven says, "But you're still getting up, I am not letting my best friend go to bed early on their birthday."

Lexa groans, what's wrong with wanting to sleep in for her birthday, she deserved it dang it. She pulled overtime at work all week just, so she could spend a relaxing day doing nothing inside and she was not going to let Raven ruin it by forcing her out.

Raven sighs, and shakes her head, "I didn't want to do this but if you're not going to get up I have no choice."

Lexa stills, what could Raven possibly have up her sleeve. The beta was sneaky, too sneaky for her own good and Lexa’s apparently

"Anya gave me this picture of you as a little girl."

Lexa springs up eyes wide. "Anya wouldn't dare!"

Raven is too smug, but Lexa doesn't want to risk the probability that Raven's telling the truth and have _that_ of all things floating around in the world. She would never be able to live it down. Damnit Anya, even when her sisters not around she’s ruining her life.

Lexa stands, kick the pillows back onto the couch when they look like they're about to fall over. "Fine, what do you want from me."

Raven hands her a bag, Lexa's not sure how she missed it to begin with considering how large it is and the amount of tissue paper coming from it.

"Go get dressed in this, wear those fancy ankle boots you got and do something with that" Raven gestures towards Lexa's hair which is disheveled and tangled, "and I'll handle the rest from there."

Raven glances at her watch and clicks her tongue, "You have 20 minutes, so I would get started."

Lexa glares icily at the beta and snatches the large bag form her friend and then stomps off upstairs.

A yell of "Happy Birthday!" following her up.

********

Lexa looks out her passenger window at the building they're parked outside of. It's large and the parking lot is packed but aside from the big sign that in blue neon lights spells out _Remington's_ in all caps there's nothing that gives away the purpose of the building.

"What are we doing here." Lexa ask, getting out the car. She pulls at the edge of the black number Raven had picked out for her.

She'll admit Raven knew her style, to well actually, and her size—suspicious. The dress is loose and long sleeved with see through lace and is an interesting combination of a maxi dress and shorts that helps Lexa feel like she's maintained some dignity yet shows enough skin that she feels desirable.

"Can you not try and decipher everything," Raven sighs, slamming her door close and joins Lexa in walking to the front door of the building, "Besides it's too late to turn back now, everyone's already here and waiting on us."

"Raven! Raven come back! Who’s Everyone?"

As soon as they step through the doors, everything makes sense to Lexa, the lights are low, except for the colored ones on the stage where an alpha dressed in nothing, but their underwear is currently moving in such a suggestive way Lexa flushes to her ears at the bluntness of it all. The scent of musk, arousal and alpha pheromones is well saturated in the air and fills her nose. She has to bite her lip hard just to keep from whimpering.

Lexa turns to Raven to tell the beta off, how Raven could ever think she would want to spend her birthday in an a alpha strip club, but she's already walking towards a large table in the middle of room where she can see her friends laughing and sipping on drinks.

Lexa quickly catches up to the beta and pulls the brunette to a halt with a hiss through clenched teeth, "You brought me to a strip club."

A waitress passes them dressed in nothing more than a bra and lace underwear that does nothing to conceal her more endowed assets.

"A alpha strip club." Lexa adds.

Raven huffs and rips her wrist from the omega's strong grip, "Jeeze you're strong, have you been working out with Anya again?"

"Raven!"

The beta raises her hands in surrender, "Yes, okay! I brought you to a strip club," Raven throws her hands in the air, "but it's your birthday Lex and you wanted to spend it away in your bed! Your bed?!"

Raven jolts when strong, tanned arms wrap around her shoulders, and she’s got an elbow out and ready to jam into their rib cage—fucking alpha’s thinking they can just own everything-- but relaxes a second later when she breaths in the scent of earth and charcoal.

"Trust me I'm just as mortified to be here as you Lex" Anya says from behind the beta.

"You brought me to a strip club and invited my older sister." Lexa's groans, she's been doing a lot of that today she's finding.

Raven takes a hold of the omega's hand pulling her in close, "Look you don't have to do anything you don't want, we'll just have a few drinks and then leave, but everyone's already here" Raven gestures to their large and rowdy group of friends, "So you might as well stay."

Lexa wants to argue but she knows that Raven's right, she doesn't even have a ride back to her place and leaving now would have been a waste of gas and effort.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to order whatever I want, and you can't complain about it." Lexa growls walking past the two and towards the table her friends have taken commandeered of.

She’s greeted by a large variety of different welcomes, all loud, and abrasive and slurred.

"Lexa!" Octavia shouts from her place in Lincolns lap waving at the omega.

"Birthday Girl you made it." Monty slurs.

"You made it!” Bellamy shouts.

They all shift and grouse as they make a place for her, Raven snatches the seat to her left, and Anya glares at the poor beta in the one next to her until he moves so she can sit there.

********

She's hammered, Lexa's sure of it. There was a drinking contest going on before she came and as customary she had to catch up. The first three shots had her only buzzed and she was aware enough to notice Raven whispering something to Anya before disappearing. She reappears with drinks, but Lexa catches her also slip Anya a large wad of cash. After that they do firebombs and everything from there is a blur.

Lexa finishes downing another shot when the announcer comes over the speaker.

"You all will love this next performance, men and women come from far and wide to watch this performer, you all know who I'm talking about, please put your hands together for, _The Sky Princess_!"

The racket the crowd makes as the lights shut off on the stage is powerful enough Lexa feels the rumble in her bones, she hears a woman, she's pretty sure it's the omega girl two tables over from them, shriek in glee. The noise alone is enough to catch Lexa's attention; however, her attention is really grabbed when she sees a blonde come onto stage under the red light, wearing a jean vest and a pair of sweats.

Beside her Raven claps and she manages to overhear, the beta whisper loudly to Anya, "That's her!"

This makes Lexa take a second look at the blonde, slower this time and really taking in everything she's seeing.

The music’s already started, a fast reggae beat, that the blonde's hips are swaying sensually to, which draws the omega's eyes further down to the sweats that have a decent sized tent in them. Sky Princess' eyes are closed but she moves across the stage with a familiarity that can only be borne from muscle memory and comfort.

Lexa's lungs begin to hurt, and she releases the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Mouth suddenly cotton dry she takes a sip of the water in front of her.

Raven turns to the omega next, and excitedly shakes the brunette's shoulder causing Lexa to spill some of the water on the table. "Lexa, that's her, that's Clarke, the one I've been telling you about."

Lexa's brows frown, "Who?"

Sky Princess--Clarke- brings her hands up and begins to unbutton the jean vest to slowly reveal sizable breast covered in a red lace bra. The crowd goes wild.

"The alpha I've been trying to set you up with," Raven explains, "Remember I said she was an art major, but you were all like, I'm studying for finals..."

Lexa tunes the rest of what the beta is saying as she leans back into her seat, eyes locked on Clarke's slow and sure movements. Now that she thinks back on it, she does remember Raven mentioning an alpha named Clarke during finals week, but it had been finals and Lexa had been panicking over her thesis and she simply did not have time for an alpha who thought they could suddenly come in take control over her and fill her with their knot, like it was only responsibilities.

A spike of jealousy, --why is she jealous-- shoots through Lexa as she watches the omega that sits behind them, that Lexa is not very well contemplating on killing, stick a tip into Clarke's ample cleavage and then slowly run her hands down lightly toned abs and then the bulge in the blonde's sweats.

At this Clarke's eyes shoot open and if Lexa wasn't so observant she's sure she would have messed the look of hurt that fills blue eyes. Either this Clarke person is very good at hiding her feeling or she's used to the unwanted touching because she plays the moment off really well, leaning in and gently caressing the omega's cheek.

Clarke stands back up takes a hold of the pole towards the center of the stage and spins around on it, her hips move again, her hands slowly dragging down her body before grabbing hold of her sweats and ripping them from her body during the climax of the music revealing a red matching set of lace briefs. The underwear is skin tight and leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. Lexa wets her lips as she takes in the blondes’ package. Though tucked up in the briefs it still looks rather thick if not on the shorter side of average.

Beside her she hears Anya excuse herself, "I'm getting another drink, I am not going to watch my sister drool over some alpha's knot."

Lexa opens her mouth to retort that there isn’t a knot at the moment but decides instead to keep it to herself. She must agree with Anya on some part they don't need to make this anymore mortifying for each other than it already is.

Hips now rocking a little fast, and a little harder Clarke looks out to the crowd and Lexa stills as blue eyes lock onto her own. Lexa clenches her crossed thighs to relieve the sudden pulse of heat that grows. Clarke draws her bottom lip in, biting gently as her hips work to the sound of the music and Lexa can't swallow the whimper that escapes.

All to soon the music stops and Clarke bows to a large round of applause. She stays only long enough to accept remain tips from the patrons and then leaves the stage. Feeling a little hot Lexa reaches for her water only to realize that it's all gone, she must have drunk it all during Clarke's performance.

"I'm going to get a drink." Lexa says leaving her seat for the bar, she ignores the knowing look Raven sends her as she gets up.

When she gets to the bar Anya's not there, she knows it should concern her because the alpha normally does exactly what she says, but instead Lexa waves it off and orders another water. If possible, she’ll take every chance to prevent the morning hangover she has.

"Hey," Raven says taking the seat next to her as she sips half her water away, "So, what did you think of Clarke."

Lexa chokes and coughs, "Why" Lexa coughs out and with Raven's help they clear her blocked airway.

"Just wondering you looked" Raven pauses thinking of the right word that won't offend the omega, "attentive, to Clarke's performance."

"She was a good dancer." Lexa defends, she's not sure why, but she knows Raven and she's pretty sure she's being accused of something right now, that could also be the 5 shots she's had so far talking for her though.

Raven just hums. Through a doorway off to the side of the bar Anya steps through and joins them. Lexa watches as they share whispers, and then a kiss before Anya darts off again.

Raven turns back to her, "So would you like to meet Clarke?" she says, "Cuz me and Anya kinda got you a lap dance with her."

Lexa sputters, and coughs again, she’s making a new rule, no more drinking around Raven when she’s deciding to be mischievous, her life is too much at risk.

"Please say yes," Raven pleads thumping her back to help the brunette, "We also kinda already paid and it's nonrefundable and you won't believe how much it was to get her for thirty minutes."

Lexa opens her mouth to refuse but Raven quickly cuts her off, "You don't have to stay the whole time, just go and talk to her."

"Why do you want me to meet her so bad, we're probably nothing a like?" Lexa sighs.

"I think you guys have a lot more in common than you think" Lexa glares as Raven sips the rest of her water, "and who says opposite can't attract, look at me an Anya."

"No, you and Anya and very much alike, you're both stubborn as mules and won't take no for an answer."

Raven smiles, "I know, we're such a power couple, and you and Clarke could be too if you just went and talked to her as well."

Lexa's sure she's going to regret every saying this, just like she regretted ever telling Anya about her first ever crush and asking advice on what to do, Lexa couldn't ever show her face around the omega after that fiasco.

"Okay." Lexa relents, "I'll talk to Clarke."

*******

Raven's not allowed to follow her past the curtained door way, so Lexa walks alone, except for the large bouncer at her side, to the room that Clarke's supposed to be waiting for her in.

The bouncer knocks on a door, and then opens it. After checking to make sure the rooms clear, he directs Lexa in.

Lexa is pleasantly surprised upon entering, the room is spacious and divided into two levels, the sitting area where a couch sits, for her she presumes, facing the stage which is slightly elevated from the main floor.

Lexa takes a seat on the leather couch, knees crisscrossed. Just as she settles the door on the opposite side opens and Clarke enters still dressed in the lace undergarments she had on stage. In this lighting though Lexa can tell that where she had at first thought they were red she discovers that in actuality they were a neon pink.

"Hi, were you the one that order the thirty minutes." Clarke says, and Lexa's surprised by the shyness in her voice.

The word no is on the tip of her tongue, when Lexa finally realizes, she did in fact order a thirty-minute lap dance. From the time she had left Raven at the door and sat down she had been under the impression that she and Clarke were just going to _talk_.

"Uhh yeah," Lexa says and she sounds even unsure to herself, "Are you Clarke?"

Clarke looks taken aback, and whatever pleasant atmosphere the two had been sharing suddenly evaporates. The room fills with a pungent smell, that Lexa fights to not cover her nose at, and the smile on Clarke's face disappears as she releases a wave of aggressive pheromones in Lexa's direction.

"Depends on who's asking?" Clarke growls, "Who might you be again, I don't believe we've met before."

Never has Lexa been so thankful to be sitting. She's sure that if she had been doing anything but, the amount of pheromones currently filling the room would have sent her instantly to her knees. Lexa tilts her head, neck bared, a show of submission for the on-edge alpha. Maybe Lexa should have thought using Clarke's real name through a little more, it's not like they've met before.

"We haven't I'm a friend of Raven's, that's how I know your name. My names Lexa."

The pheromones and pungent smell let up at the explanation though they don't disappear entirely. Lexa turns to look back at the blond alpha, who looks only slightly apologetic.

"Sorry, you can't ever be to safe in this business." Clarke says moving further into the room.

"Is it that bad?" Lexa frowns.

Clarke's back is to her as she fidgets with something on the stage, a sound system Lexa thinks, as she speaks, "Not always, but sometimes we get that person that doesn't know how to behave themselves."

Clarke's words remind her of the omega who hadn't been able to keep her hands to herself during her performance, and the jealousy she had felt at the omega's actions sours into disgust.

When the music begins to start, and Clarke gets into position hands wrapped around the pole on the stage, Lexa jumps up, "uhh, no sorry, that won't be neccessary."

Clarke pauses, giving the brunette a questioning look, "You said you ordered a thirty, right?"

"Yes, I did--well I mean no--I didn't exactly it was Raven" Lexa stops herself before she can make too much of a fool of herself. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts and then starts over, "You don't need to dance or do anything for me, I'm just here to talk."

"Oh." Clarke breaths out, "I'll go see about you getting your money back then." Clarke says moving towards the door.

Lexa stops the alpha by the elbow before she can leave the room. Electricity sparks between the two at the contact and for a second, they're just silent, looking at each other. Lexa drops her hand taking a step back out of Clarke's space upon realizing their proximity.

"Sorry, You don't have to get me a refund, it's your money."

"But you don't want me to dance for you, so I didn't earn it." Clarke shoots back.

Lexa is puzzled and at a loss for words. She hasn't in all her time met an alpha who doesn't feel they're entitled to something without working. It's not how things normally went. Alpha's were handed things on a platter, and told to relax and enjoy the spoils, while betas and omega worked hard, forced to pick up whatever slack the alpha's left behind. Anya is fact is one of the few Alpha's she knows that refuses to be handed promotions or bonuses without first earning them. Alpha's who refuse this treatment are spit upon and outcasted, Anya herself never had to deal with it but that's because she's sure no one dared to pick a fight with her. She can't begin to imagine the ridicule Clarke would get for not only being a working alpha but one that works in the field of giving pleasure, even if it's just visual. Alpha's take--they don't give and Clarke's job is the ultimate definition of giving.

"I don't want it back, you deserve it." Lexa says.

Clarke shakes her head and smiles, "No I don't and I'm not going to fight you on this. I don't dance, I don’t get your money."

"Then dance." Lexa finds herself saying without thinking.

This gives Clarke pause, blue eyes lock with Lexa, their glaze searching. Clarke must find what she's looking for because she slowly pulls back.

"O..Okay." the alpha whispers.

Clarke gently takes Lexa's hand, and when the alpha doesn't immediately move she squeezes gently to let Clarke know she can continue.

The alpha guides Lexa back over to the couch and makes sure she's situated before standing up and moving a few feet away, forgoing use of the stage at this moment.

Clarke starts her movements slow, taking the time to get back into the feel of the music, her voice is soft, barely above a whisper as she speaks.

"I'm taking it this is your first time, so we'll use the light system." Clarke says, only continuing once Lexa nods, "Red if you want me to stop or you don't like what I’m doing. I'll only touch you where you want to be, yellow for slow if you're not sure if you like what I’m doing, and green if you're okay or want me to continue to do something."

Lexa nods, it’s all simply enough, then sinks back into the couch, trying to control her breathing as she watches Clarke's hips rock back and forth in a slow grind.

Clarke continues this for another few seconds before moving forward, a knee sinking into the couch on either side of Lexa's hips. This close Lexa can scent Clarke, vanilla and peppermint. This close Lexa also gets an eyeful of Clarke’s breast which are now at eye level, and every now and then the she can feel the brush of Clarke's tightly packaged bulge across her stomach.

"Color." Clarke whispers, never stopping the slow rocking of her hips in Lexa's lap.

"Green." it comes out breathier than Lexa wants, but she doesn't have time to dwell on it when Clarke runs her hands down her stiff arms.

Clarke must take her rigid posture as being for being uncomfortable or feeling out of skin, rather than the struggle to restrain herself that it truly is because the next the Lexa knows Clarke's lips are next to her ear murmuring gently.

"Relax, I promise I won't do anything you don't want."

Lexa nods, only the release a sharp hiss of air, when Clarke drops to her knees and pushes her legs open and moves between them. She knows the exact moment the alpha smells her arousal, because Clarke's eyes darken and her nostrils flare as she snakes her way up Lexa's body until they're nose to nose again.

Lexa's very aware that in this position, Clarke between her legs, hips rocking into Lexa's pelvis, that they might as well be having sex.

"Green." Lexa pants before Clarke can ask the question.

Clarke nods and Lexa watches as indecision passes across the alpha's face before she settles on something finally. Clarke relinquishes the last sliver of space between their bodies, and now Lexa can feel all of Clarke, as she gives up all pretense of grinding into the omega and takes up slowly thrusting her hips. The action causes a gasp to rip past Lexa's lips quickly followed up by a moan.

This was happening, this was happening, Lexa was getting probably the best –and last—lap dance with this amazing woman of an alpha, in a strip club of all places. Clarke growls softly into Lexa's neck when the omega racks her nails gently up the alpha's back leaving behind flushed skin.

"Fuck." Clarke gasp, "I need to kiss you." the words are out quickly and then Lexa finds herself dragged into a kiss. Teeth nipping at the omega's bottom lip, then a tongue finding its way out to explore the brunette's own wet cavern.

Clarke tugs at the end of Lexa's dress, hands searching for a zipper or a button, anything to remove the last barrier keeping her hands from touching the other girls skin.

"How the hell do I get this off." Clarke growls pulling back from the kiss, to glare down at the materiel in her hands.

Lexa sits up and with Clarke's help the begin removing the dress. The alpha throws the cloth to the floor before diving back in for a kiss. Her hands coming back to play with the skin that's _finally,_ free for her to touch. However, as her hands brush across the wire of the omega's bra Clarke stops, pulling back to look into Lexa's green depths.

"Color?"

Lexa wants to smile and commend Clarke for being able to control herself enough to remember the color system they were using. The sudden pause gives Lexa time to evaluate her current situation, was she really about to let this alpha go to town on her. Normally the answer would be hell no but the way her clit is throbbing with need and a fresh wave of slick is running down the inside of her thighs has her instead growling at the alpha, arching her chest into the blonde’ hands.

"Clarke, I swear to hell--green, please god green." Lexa sighs followed shortly after by a moan when the alpha's hands finally run across her breast, slipping under the wire of bra to squeeze the soft globes of flesh and pinch the dark peaks.

With what little movement Lexa has with the alpha resting on top of her Lexa runs her own hands down the alpha's side going straight towards the elastic band around her waist. The alpha releases a deep growl when Lexa's hands run through wiry curls and then along the hard shaft of Clarke's cock, which Lexa confirms is large, and she can barely wrap her hand around.

Lexa gives the shaft a few pumps, smearing the precum that leaks out from the head with her hand. Clarke groans and sags, her face dropping to rest in the crook of Lexa's neck, Lexa's hand is soft and gentle as it moves, and each pump of the omega's hand strokes the flames burning through Clarke's loins higher.

Not to be outdone, Clarke relinquishes her hold on the omega's breast, after one last pinch to the sensitive tips, and trails her hands down a lean stomach until she reaches the waist band of Lexa's own lace underwear. She plays with the material for a second before slipping own hand inside. Lexa’s folds are covered in slit but Clarke easily finds the omega’s clit. She presses down on the small nub of nerves, the omega crying out at the pressure, her hips grinding down into Clarke’s hand.

It’s had to give up her attention on the omega’s clit, but Clarke has other plans, that don’t involve clothing being in the way.

"Can I take this off." Clarke whispers, and she tugs at the material once again.

Lexa groans, "God yes, please." and brings her legs up around the blonde's waist. Removing the brunette's underwear requires Lexa to stop her ministrations with her hands, so Clarke is quick in her actions, urge to get Lexa's hands back onto her as much as she is to getting back to touching to the brunette.

Once her underwear is removed and forgotten Lexa tugs at the material of Clarke's own lacey undergarment. "Take this off too." Lexa murmurs, pulling the alpha back in for a kiss, nails scratching at the nape of the alpha's neck.

Clarke whines into the kiss but does as asked, shucking the flimsy cloth down her legs and then kicking them off to the side. The alpha's hand quickly reaches down to cradle her now free cock, squeezing around the base to try and relieve some of the tension.

For a second Clarke sees red and slips away giving into the age-old instinct she's worked all her life to repress, and she has to stop herself when she realizes she's dragged Lexa to the edge of the couch and is running her member slowly through silk folds.

"Color?" Clarke whispers, but it comes out more like a soft growl.

Lexa struggles to hear what Clarke's said to lost in the feeling of the alpha's cock brushing against her clit, causing short burst of pleasure to shoot up her spine.

"Lexa." Clarke says again, and there's a hint of concern now in her voice that draws Lexa's attention away from the magnificent shaft between her thighs.

"What?"

Clarke eyebrows are frowned, and her lips are turned down in a frown, and Lexa wants to smooth the wrinkles in the alpha's forehead away with her fingers. "I asked what color."

Lexa nods, she pulls Clarke closer, if that's even possible, and slips her hand down between their sweaty bodies --when did it get so hot-- she slides the alpha's shaft down until it rests against her leaking entrance.

"Lexa, what--"

"Green, Clarke." Lexa barks, “Now will you please, please just fuck me."

Clarke doesn't need any more confirmation after that, slowly she moves her hips forward pushing into Lexa, the omega's hands clenching at her arms as she sinks in inch by inch.

Lexa moans, her head falling back as Clarke finally sinks into her. The alpha is big, bigger than she had expected at first, and Lexa is a tight fit. Even with all the lube between the both of them, Clarke has to move slowly to make sure that Lexa has time to adjust to her size. When Lexa lifts her head to look into Clark'e eyes she can't help but to release another fresh wave of slick. Before Clarke's eyes had just been a shade darker with arousal but now when Lexa looks they're so dark that they seem black, and Clarke's nostrils flare with each thrust of her hips. The arms bracketing Lexa, trapping the omega tremble and she's sure that at any moment Clarke could break.

The alpha's growl is a pleasant undertone to Lexa's whimper once their hips meet and Clarke's cock is in to the hilt. They're both still for a second simply taking the time to appreciate the other and the feeling of being connected.

Clarke moves first, drawing her hips back until only the tip of her cock is still in and then slams back in, earning a mew of pleasure from the omega beneath her. She keeps her pace slow and deep like this simply enjoying each of Lexa's whimpers with a thrust in, and the ability to stroke her hands up and down the omega's supple flesh ash she rocks.

At some point the angle of Clarke's thrusting must shift because on the next one she gets more of a reaction from Lexa.

The omega arches, the nails in her shoulder dig in, causing her to growl at the pain, Lexa's voice is music to Clarke's ears as she whines out and strangled, "Clarke."

From there Clarke speeds up her pace, her thrust coming faster and her attention focused solely on pummeling into into that same area she had hit before to draw out the same response. Clarke's hands grip tightly into the omega's hips holding her in place as she works.

Lexa is lost, thrown over board at sea during a raging thunderstorm, where her only option is to follow the current. Lexa's natural desire is to clamp her thighs around Clarke's pumping hips, to lock the alpha into to place so she's can't leave, and to relieve some of the building tension but the alpha's arm hooked underneath her knee prevents in of it, and Lexa is left spread wide open for the alpha's taking, for Clarke to thrust endlessly and tirelessly into her depths until finally with a shout Lexa's forcibly thrown over the edge.

Lexa's body locks up as the pleasure runs its course through her system, but Clarke doesn't. The alpha continues to move, as Lexa is accosted by her pleasure, repeatedly brushing against the delicate patch of skin along her walls.

Clarke's pants are more like growls as she works through the omega's orgasm, Lexa's walls have clamped down tight on her cock, making it difficult to thrust at the same speed and the alpha has to grit her teeth to work through the wild pulsing of the omega's walls as they try to draw her into her own orgasm, but through pure strength of will Clarke tampers the urge.

Lexa eyes green eyes are wide, and Clarke leans down to kiss and lick at the omega's lips, whining with a hint of concern when the omega doesn’t immediately move. Lexa's head leans up the small amount to draw the alpha into a kiss, it's gentle but short as Lexa falls back as another wave of pleasure hits her.

"Clarke." Lexa whines, her hips lifting to grind into her thrusting pelvis.

The alpha nuzzles into her cheek, breathing in her sweat and musk. She can't see the blonde's lips moving but she can feel them faintly and hear the soft words as Clarke speaks.

"That’s right take it how you like Lexa." when her hips begin to falter, unable to keep up with the alpha's rhythm, the hand at her hips tightens and begins to assist helping the omega grind, "There you go, just like."

Lexa feels it happen quickly and can do nothing to stop it, the coil in her stomach that only just been released rapidly tightens, her thighs tense along with her stomach and with another thrust Lexa's thrown into her second orgasm before the first is ever completely finish. This time there is no sound, the noise gets caught in her throat.

Faintly Lexa can feel Clarke's teeth bit down into the skin of her shoulder. It's not hard enough to break skin and create a mating bond, but rather simply enough to hold the omega in place as her body spasms, her hands not quite sure to push or pull the alpha away.

Clarke can't resist the omega's pulsing walls this time, her cock which has been throbbing and aches finally swells and Clarke moans as the tension in her stomach releases. Her steady rhythm descended to sporadic jerking as she releases, shooting her load deep into Lexa's channel. Lexa's walls drain her of everything and managed to pull two more extra weak loads from Clarke before the alpha softens.

Clarke stays still, not moving until Lexa gives a sigh of relief and her body ceases to shiver. Only then does she pull back from the brunette’s embrace, they're shared juice slowly trickling from Lexa's twitching cunt.

As the two catch the last of their breaths Clarke leans up pressing a kiss into the omega's hair, then her nose and then her lips.

"We should get cleaned up, they'll be coming in soon to check the rooms." Clarke whispers, as Lexa nuzzles into her neck. She hates to break the omega from the moment, but she’s also sure that Lexa would hate to be caught by some stranger like this.

The alpha’s words are enough for Lexa to remembers where she is, flushing all the way to the tip of her ears. "Yeah okay." Lexa says, standing to shaky legs with the help of Clarke.

She moves to grab her dress, but the alpha beats her to it. She takes the dress from the alpha with a small thanks and then starts getting dress.

Clarke looks around the room making sure everything is still in place as Lexa gets dressed.

Lexa shuffles unsure as she watches Clarke get dressed in the little she had on beforehand. What do you say to a person you just met, that you had sex with and was supposed to be giving you a lap dance.

Before Lexa can really decide Clarke turns back to her, dressed and checks someone flushed, whether due to embarrassment or heat Lexa can't tell, "I..uh hope you enjoyed your time." Clarke says.

Lexa worries her lip,"Yeah it was really good, you're" Lexa pauses searching for the right words, "really good at what you do."

"Oh, uh thanks."

.....

"Well I should--"

"I get off--"

They say at the same time, words rushed and fumbled over.

Clarke gestures for Lexa to go first.

Lexa shakes her head, "Uh no you can go, I didn't really have anything to say."

"Oh okay then," Clarke says, "This is really forward of me, I guess, maybe not considering what we just did and all." Lexa flushes hard if possible but nods.

Clarke sighs and scratches the back of her neck, "I get off in another hour, would you like to maybe get dinner?"

Lexa's eyes widen, and she figures Clarke must take that to mean something negative because she quickly back tracks. "You know what forget it, I was--"

"No." Lexa cuts in hands shooting out to take hold of the alpha's arm when she takes a step back, "No- I would..very much like to get dinner with you Clarke."

The alpha smiles, a hand coming up to squeeze the omega's, "Great, I’ll come get up when I'm off."

Lexa smiles, "Okay."

*********

When Lexa gets back to her table, only Anya and Raven, talking quietly amongst each other, remain, the rest of the chairs are empty or just gone and receipts litter the table.

"Lex how was it." Raven ask upon noticing the omega's presence.

Lexa reclaims her seat, refusing to make eye contact with either the beta or her sister, her glass of water has been refilled since she left so she sips on it instead.

"Fine." Lexa murmurs.

Anya chuckles, voice deep if not a little bit hoarse, "I'd say it went a little bit better than well, little sis." then motions towards Lexa's messy hair and rumbled clothing, "I'm going to regret saying this later, but you look like you were fucked hard and put away wet."

Lexa chokes, coughing on her water, "Anya! Please stop talking!"

The alpha just smirks then raises her hands in surrender. "Fine," she kisses Raven's cheek and then stands, "I'm going to go make a call."

Once the alpha is gone, and Lexa has cleared her airway for the third time that day Raven turns to the omega smug. "She’s right though you know, I take it you and Clarke had fun. Did you make plans by chance?"

Lexa glares at the beta, only to huff, "She gets off soon, she offered dinner."

Lexa’s never seen someone look anymore smug than Raven at that moment, and she'll let the girl have it, for now at least.

"You can say it." Raven says.

"Say what?" Lexa foreign innocence, she's not going to give into the beta that easily.

Raven throws a tatter tot at the omega and sends a playful glare her way. "You know what, I was right so say it."

Lexa tilts her head in thought, watching as the beta slowly begins to pout and grumble, then finally once she thinks Raven's waited long enough nods.

"You were right."

Raven preens and looks like a very happy cat after finally slaughtering its prey, "I know, you don't have to tell me."

The door into the building swings open and Lexa watches as Clarke walks in, dressed in more casual clothing, a graphic t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. Her eyes scan the crowd and then light up once they land on Raven and Lexa.

Lexa stands taking one last sip of her water, because you can never stay to hydrated.

"Lexa." Raven calls from her seat.

Clarke is halfway to their table when Lexa looks back at her best friends. Raven is smiling, not a smug grin but a genuine smile.

"Happy Birthday."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeewwww, that was exhausting, I'm almost positive my writing style switched at least three times through out this, but oh well i was experimenting a little bit, everything's a work in progress. also apologies if the ending feels a bit rushed, i wasn't sure exactly how to wrap things up, but yeah this took forever to write because I kept switching back in forth between writing this and the second part of 'Mine' and was just feeling this more, and then I started writing it and realized how long this one was going to be and yeahhhhhh.
> 
> But it's done now!
> 
> Originally the smut was longer, like two plus pages longer and I wasn't even finished but I wasn't feeling the direction it was going, maybe later if I do some more revision on this piece I'll see about adding it in but yeahhhhhh that probably won't happen so don't get you're hopes up.
> 
> The Dynamics for this universe is way different in a from the other a/b/o I've read, or at least the culture around it is. The one in this one is highly fashioned after the way bees act, alpha's for all intense in purpose are male bees--without the eviction day of course-- that don't really have to work hard for anything in life and kind of just lay around and get to act all big and bad but do none of the work, while beta's and omega's are the work bees and have to put up with doing all the real hard work in life.


End file.
